Project Kai
by FeatherOfTruth
Summary: The sequel to The Girl in the Moonlight. This story follows the daughter of Sendou Aichi as she searches for her father, Kai Toshiki. Warning; Character death.
1. Hazy Memories

**Project "Kai"**

**Chapter 1: Hazy Memory**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight Vanguard.**

* * *

From a distance, the litle girl could see thick gray smoke billowing into the sky.  
The loud alarming sounds of sirens piereced her eardrums and she turned her head,  
watching silently as the bright red-coloured fire engines entered the scene.  
Her round sapphire-blue eyes blinked in confusion. It used to be rather quiet here in her hometown.  
She quickened her foosteps, attempting to find her mother but a wave of blazing heat forced her to retreat.  
All around the her people were scrambling around aimlessly, crying out words that the little girl was incapable of understanding.  
It only scared her tremendously.

"Oka-san?" she squeaked anxiously, hoping to see her mother's warm smile again.  
She wanted her words of comfort - to tell her it was alright, to be by her side and be safe like always in her tight embrace.  
The fire raged on, sending more dust and ashes around the destroyed building.  
She coughed, glancing up at what used to be her home. It was a terrible sight, the fire had spared nothing.  
"B-But Oka-san...still in there..."

A strong feeling swept over her. Her mother was not in the house. Definitely not.  
She wanted to believe in that so she kept searching for her in the sea of unfamilair faces.  
Suddenly, she caught a brief glimpse at a fireman. He was holding a lady that she recognised as her mother.  
Her eyes lit up and she bounded towards them.

"Oka-san" she cried cheerfully, greeting her mother with all the happiness she felt at the time.  
The fireman tilted his head as if thinking what to say.  
"She's unconcious..."  
"Sleeping" the girl replied innocently.  
"She might never wake up"  
"I'll wait until she does"  
Not wanting to hurt the girl, the fireman put on a forced smile on his face.  
"I'll wait with you"

The little girl smiled although she could feel something moist spilling over her cheeks.

"Oka-san will wake up. She promised to take me to otou-san one day. Visit her team and let me learn vanguard. She'll wake up"

* * *

**Next Chapter: Team Q4**

**Please read and review. The next chapter will take a while but I'll do my best to get it up as soon as possible.**


	2. Team Q4

**Chapter 2: Team Q4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardfight vanguard.**

_Author's Notes: This chapter is told from Kichi's POV. Edited the chapter again so this is the second version.  
_

* * *

It's been three years since the incident where I lost my mother. The fireman that stayed by my side that fateful day kept his promise, becoming my adoptive father in the process. There are times where he'll ask whether I recall my mother or the fire but I have no memory of it. The only thing left reminding me of her was a letter and a card left behind with me.

The day I was to be transferred to Miyaji Academy, he told me a secret.

He knew my mother way before the fire. She taught him vanguard and he became one of her pillar of support. As a result of their close friendship, he was told a secret by my mother. The secret he was telling me now. My biological father is alive and he's living somewhere in the town where Miyaji Academy resides in.

With the letter in hand, the only clue I have is a card shop named Card Capital.

oOo

It was my first time walking through the automatic sliding doors of this shop and beyond it, I was brought into a world I never knew existed. I scanned my surroundings cautiously; I can see people of different ages playing card games everywhere around me. A sudden feeling of uneasiness sprung out from somewhere deep within me. It finally dawned upon me that I didn't know what to do in a card shop because I have never been to one in my entire life.

"W-What should I do?" I mumbled to myself, unsure of my next step.

"Hello, I'm Shin Nitta, the manager here. Is this your first time here?" a male voice asked, making me jump up in surprise. I turned my head in the direction where I heard the voice. The person who asked me the question was a man with green hair. He wore blue spectacles over his eyes and a blue apron with the shop logo in the front.

"Y-Yes" I replied, trying my best to smile.

"This is a Trading Card Game or simply put a TCG shop. TCG refers to cards that can be collected and played as a game against other players" he explained. I nodded my head slowly, trying to digest the information into my head. He took up a nearby booster pack and showed it to me, pointing at an interesting-looking circle. "This is Vanguard, the game that's popular nowadays"

I rummaged through my bag and took out a card. "You mean this?" I asked, handing it over for him to check.

"Yes. This is vanguard. The card you have here belongs to the Royal Paladin clan. That's strange, I thought this was your first time in a card shop" he sounded confused as he returned my card to me. I smiled wryly back at him, thinking how hard it's going to be to explain my situation to a total stranger.

"Well, did you come here to learn how to play the game?"

"N-Not really"

Before I could hear his reply, the doors of the shop slide opened once more. This time, a young lady stepped inside. She had beautiful long peach-orange hair and a pair of blue eyes that greatly reminded me of someone but I couldn't pinpoint who. Beside her was a boy about the same age with spiky black hair.

The black and white cat sitting by the counter greeted them warmly with a meow.

"It's nice to see you again too, Manager"

"I'm the _manager _here, Emi-chan…" Shin sighed.

The cat pricked up his ears and gave a warning meow as he padded across the keyboard of the computer placed atop the counter. "Ah, not the computer!" Shin rushed up to the computer, checking its contents in dismay. The cat looked pleased with itself, he even purred.

"So, where's Misaki-san?" the boy asked impatiently, his eyes skimming the shop's surroundings.

"Oh, she's off doing an errand for me" Shin replied as he tried to recover the data lost on his computer. "She should be back in a few more minutes"

"I wonder why Misaki-san wants us all to gather here today" Emi said, she glanced at a old banner hung up at the back of the shop.

"Are you still missing Aichi onee-san?" the boy asked with concern.

"Everyday, Kamui-kun"

Shin gave them a small reassuring smile. "She'll come back someday"

Just then, he finally noticed my presence again. Shin beckoned me over to him. "Really sorry about that. Sub-"

The cat hissed.

"The Manager had to step all over the computer during our conversation"

"It's okay"

"Who's this girl?" Kamui butted in.

"She's a newcomer. She wants to learn vanguard"

"Ah, I know. As a way of making it up to you, why don't I introduce the team to you? It's not everyday you get to meet the best fighters in Japan"

"Eh?" I was taken aback with shock.

"This lady here is Sendou Emi and-" Shin did'nt get to finish his sentence before Kamui interrupted again.

"Katsuragi Kamui at your service! We're members of Team Q4, the new one that is"

"New one?"

"The original team disbanded"

I glanced back at the old banner. "Congratulations Team Q4...oh so that's why.."

Suddenly, i noticed that Emi was studying me seriously.

"Is there something on my face?" I touched my face in a flustered manner,trying to wipe whatever thing that might be on it.

"No but you looked like..." she stopped herself, unable to continue.

"Emi-san, don't cry" Kamui patted her shoulder.

"Thanks, Kamui-kun"

"So,..." Shin continued where we left off.

"Ishida Kichi"

"Okay, Kichi-chan?"

I nodded my approval.

"Misaki should be back now with the others"

No sooner had he finished when the doors opened once more,

"Did we miss something?" a lady with shoulder-length lilac-haired and dark blue eyes appeared. Behind her, I could see a chestnut-brown haired man.

"Team Q4?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Solitary Fighter**

**Please read and review. **


	3. Solitary Fighter

**Chapter 3: Solitary Fighter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.**

* * *

There was a slight pause as everyone in the shop stopped what they were doing to turn their heads and glance at the young woman and man. Some of them started whispering among themselves while others decided it was best to just take a look and continue what they were doing before.

"Misaki, what great timing! There's someone we want you to meet" Shin gestured towards Kichi who was standing nervously from behind him. She did'nt know how 'famous'the original Team Q4 was but judging by how the customers in Card Capital were reacting, something was amiss.

The young woman who was known as Misaki, had placed her fullest attention on the young bluenette now. Her deep dark blue eyes which seems to Kichi as kind were lit up with recognition. It was as if the woman knew her and yet she did not.

"You are?" she inquired.

"It's an honour to meet you. I'm Ishida Kichi" Kichi answered politely.

"Ishida Kichi..." she murmured the name to herself, eyes still fixed on Kichi. "I'm Tokura Misaki, the owner of this shop and the niece of Shin" she introduced herself, finally letting a smile form on her face.

Kichi relaxed a little at her warm smile.

"She's a beginner at Vanguard and I thought you should teach her about it" Shin continued from where he left off earlier.

"Sure," Misaki took out her deck. "We'll do a vanguard fight. It's the quickest way to learn. Do you have a deck?"

"How many cards can be in a deck?" Kichi asked.

"Fifty" she replied.

"I only have this Blaster Blade"

The young man who had been standing behind Misaki-san while silently listening to the conversation uttered a "What!?" in response to what Kichi said. He set his unblinking green gaze on the blue-haired girl, his interest in her increasing rapidly.

"You can use this deck then" Emi said, handing a deck to Kichi.

"but..."

"It's fine. This deck belonged to my sister and i'm sure she'll want it to be in use again after such a long time"

"Thank you, Sendou-san but...this letter..."

"You can ask me anything after we vanguard fight" Misaki offered kindly.

"Okay" kichi finally relented. She wanted to ask about the letter she was given after all and it seems she'll have to get through this first in order to achieve her goal. The little experince with the game through my adoptive father should help, she thought with confidence.

After a few minutes of going through her new deck, Kichi was ready. Her heart thumped unusually quicker and she had to take slow breaths to calm herself down. "I can do this" she told herself.

At the other side of the cardfighting table, Misaki was calm. "Ready?" she placed a card on the vanguard circle, marked differently from the other circles around it by it's red colour.

Kichi nodded, doing the same on her side of the table.

Suddenly, someone shouted "Wait".

It came from the young man with chestnut brown hair.

"Hey, you can't just shout 'wait' like that so suddenly!" Kamui complained.

Ignoring him, the man walked over to Misaki. "I want to fight her"

Misaki tilted her head slightly, thinking about his request. "Alright..." she simply said, letting the other person take her place.

"Erm..."

"The name's Kai Toshiki"

"Oh...Then..."

"Let's begin"

"Erm...yes!"

Kamui glared at Kai. "Jerk, what's he doing here" he mumbled.

"I asked him to come here" Misaki replied, much to Kamui and Emi's surprise .

Meanwhile,

"Stand up, the vanguard!" Kai flipped his starting vanguard over. "Seal Dragon, Terrycloth"

"Stand up, vanguard!" Kichi shouted, revealing her card too. "Battle Sister, Waffle"

_A small nun holding an assortment of guns in her hands stood looking ready for battle in one of cray's rocky landscape. Hovering directly opposite of the Oracle Think Tank vanguard was a small red dragon who gave off a mature aura despite its adorable appearance._

"I see your eyes sparkling, are you imagining it?" Kai asked.

kichi nodded her head.

"Good because this is the game we call Vanguard. You've seen this game before, correct?"

Another nod from the girl.

"Then, I'll skip the rules. Draw and ride Embodiment of Armor, Bahr. Terrycloth moves to the rear-guard at the back" he declared. "I end my turn"

"M-my turn? I draw and ride Battle Sister, Cocoa. Waffle moves behind her. Cocoa's skill activates. Checking the top of my deck" Kichi glanced at the top card and placed it back at the top. "My vanguard attacks Bahr"

oOo

The sixth and last damage went into Kichi's damage zone first.

"I...lost..." Kichi muttered. She watched for a reaction from Kai and the others.

"That was a good fight. Kai is the veteran 'solidary fighter' so for your first try, it's amazing already" Kamui said.

She still has much to learn but I'll keep my eye on her, Kai thought as he pushed his chair and exited the shop. Kichi did'nt even had the chance to say anything to him. She shrugged her shoulders. It did'nt matter. All she needed to do was talk to Misaki anyway.

"Erm, Tokura-san...this letter"

Misaki took the letter and read it. "I see, i know who you're looking for"

"R-really?"

The lady smiled. "but I'll let you find out for yourself"

"What does that mean?" Kichi asked.

"I believe you'll find him on your own if you continue your research on vanguard"

Kichi did'nt understand Misaki. She was very confused, "Vanguard..." she took out her mother's card and stared at the warrior depicted in it. "Blaster Blade..."

_School was startig tomorrow. What would the next day bring?_

_Where is my father?_

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**Next Chapter: Making Friends**

_Author's Notes: sorry for the long wait for this chapter and thank you for your patience. The next chapter will also take some time but i seek your understanding on this matter too. Thank you for the support :) __I'll do my best~  
_


	4. Making Friends

**Chapter 3: Making Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.  
**I only own the two OCs - Katou Yuri and Ayano Harumi.

* * *

Kichi stood outside her classroom, twirling her fingers nervously as she waited for the signal by her new teacher to go in. The girl could hear her teacher s voice from where she was and occasionally, she would glance towards the door with her glittering blue eyes. Right now, she could hear him explaining her transfer to the class.

Good Morning, class. I have good news to share. Starting today, we got a new student in our class he stopped, beckoning with a hand for the girl outside the classroom to come in. Kichi nodded once and proceeded to walk into the classroom. Many pairs of eyes bore down on her immediately and the girl gulped.

The teacher passed her a white chalk and Kichi scribbled her name on the blackboard. When she was done, Kichi turned around to face her new classmates. I-I m Ishida Kichi, I just transferred here and I hope we get along she stammered, giving everybody a wry smile.

In response, the class began whispering to each other. Kichi found it hard to keep up her smile with everybody in the class staring at her so she turned to look at her teacher.

Thankfully, he nodded and asked her to have a seat in an empty table located in the second row.

As soon as Kichi was seated, the teacher began to speak again. Now, Sendou is new around here so it would great if someone can guide her along. Katou? he pointed at the girl seated beside Kichi.

She was a girl with long tea-coloured hair falling over her shoulders. Her sweet mint green eyes flickered from the teacher then back to Kichi. Y-yes she mumbled her reply, adding a nod in case nobody heard her.

"Well, now that we're done with the introduction. I have a little project for you all"

More excited chattering. Kichi sighed wearily. A project could only mean one thing. Group work. She just transferred, surely that means the only possible person she could ask to group with would be Katou-san. She took a glance at the shy girl sitting beside her.

The other girl was also watching Kichi. "Ah, so sorry" she whispered then went back to reading her textbook. Kichi smiled. The book was upside down!

"K-katou-san, your book..."

"A-ah, right" she flipped the book upright again. Kichi felt the girl would make a nice friend.

"and so, the project would be themed around 'Treasured Memory'. Each group can have up to three people and have to show and tell us about the item you have chosen one week from now" the teacher continued. "Class dismissed"

The students began packing their bags hurriedly.

"So Katou-san, can I group with you?" Kichi turned to her side.

"I-ishida-san, can I group with you?"

"Eh?" Both girls paused then started giggling uncontrollably. They had asked each other the exact same thing at the same time. Without really knowing it, Kichi had already formed a strong bond with katou-san and it made her feel more adjusted to her new school life in Miyaji Academy.

"You can call me, Kichi" she replied.

"My name's Yuri" Katou-san formally introduced herself.

"Okay, what do you want to research on for the project? I was thinking, maybe, you...but"

"Vanguard"

"Pardon me?" Kichi was surprised by Yuri-chan's answer.

"You play Vanguard, right? The other day, I saw you walking into Card Capital. My dad works in a place that conducts research on the technology for it. Let's go there"

"Sounds great" Kichi could'nt believe her ears. A once in a lifetime chance to see a real facility for Vanguard.

"Mou, Yuri-chan, why did'nt you invite me too?"

At that intsance, a girl with flaming red hair tied into two ponytails appeared behind them. She had eyes the same colour as her hair and she smiled warmly at Kichi. "Hello! I'm Ayano Harumi, the president of the cardfight club of Miyaji Academy Elementary Division" she said with much enthusiasiam.

Kichi smiled wryly. "Hello..."

The fiery girl stepped right up to Yuri-chan. "Are'nt you in the same club as me, vice president?"

"I was going to, Harumi-senpai" Yuri turned her attention back to Kichi. "This is our senior, she's older than us by a grade"

"Hey, Yuri-chan" Ayano-senpai seemed frustrated. "Who's this girl?"

"I'm Ishida Kichi, i just transferred here"

The older girl's eyes blazed. "Aha, that means you're free to join a club! Yoshi, I've decided that you'll be a part of the cardfight club"

Kichi sweatdropped but agreed. "Don't go around deciding it by yourself..."

"Then, I'll see you two tomorrow outside the Foo Fighters' Headquarters, okay?"

"Alright!" the three promised each other.

* * *

**Please read and review.**


	5. Dreaming of a Sign

**Chapter 5: Dreaming of a Sign**

**Disclaimer: I do not own cardfight vanguard.**

* * *

A silent place with big fluffy white clouds everywhere. That was the world she had awoken to. Lying on one of those same soft clouds, she felt a sense of peace that she couldn't have felt normally. She glanced above her. A sea blue sky as far and wide as the eye can see. "No way this could be real, I'm dead are'nt I?" she whispered to herself, her voice was strangely a mixture of sadness and happiness. She closed her eyes, intending to rest some more.

But she couldn't. She was worried.

Her thin and fragile body moved slowly, floating up into the sky mid-air by an invisible force. She flew smoothly in the sky until she saw a familiar sleeping form beneath her. The girl landed on that cloud, watching the young man with messy chestnut brown hair. "Oh, he's waking" she muttered as she waited for him to wake up properly.

He was blinking his eyes, looking around him before his eyes fell upon the pretty short blue-haired girl sitting next to him. She had these marvelous eyes that reminded him of the deep blue of sapphire gems. This girl in front of him was as precious as a jewel to him.

"Hello, Kai-kun" she moved towards her husband, putting her arms around him with a smile. Tears were spilling from her eyes in her joy. The brunette returned the hug although still stunned at what he saw. "Aichi..."he breathed in her familiar scent. It has been a long time since he had touched her like this.

However, something was different.

The girl before him doesn't seems to have aged since the last time they met. Moreover, she was dressed in white from head to toe. White was the colour of innocence or purity but it was also associated with winter, the season of cold and death.

"Aichi, we're going to be together always from now on, right?" he asked hopefully. She looked away from him, stood up and took a step back. "Forgive me, Kai-kun. I was being an idiot. We have a daughter and I'm sure she'll be happy to see you but I can't return to both of you" she said in a soft tone. "Kai-kun, I'm dead"

Shocked. Angry. Sad. Kai never thought he'll be able to feel these three feelings all in one moment of his life.

She gave him one last smile. "Goodbye, Kai-kun"

She was starting to fade. No!

"Wait, Aichi!" he shouted, desperately trying to reach his wife with his own hands. It was too late. He found himself alone on a floating cloud, crying over his loss. In his dreams.

"Thank you for all those fun memories, Kai-kun. Take care of our daughter. I'll always be by your side, Kai-kun and our daughter's side. Always" the last remaining bits of her words drifted with the breeze.

* * *

**Please read and review.**

**Next chapter: Team New AL4**


	6. Notice

**To all readers of Project Kai,**

this fanfic will be edited with a new but similar plot in collaboration with Light-chan.

My apologies but I'll be deleting this fanfic until late october where I'll upload the new version.

We would like to say _**Thanks For All The Support and Patience You Have Given Us Thus Far. And Once Again, Sorry**_

From,

Feather-san

Light-chan


End file.
